User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The Story of Doctor Plague Epilogue
Doctor Plague sat up, having just woke up in this strange place. He stood up, very annoyed that he's once again woken up in a strange place he didn't know. He surveyed his surrondings, seeing that he seemed to be in Cathedral Ward, but there were rocky spires everywhere. He walked around and saw nothing but beasts. He switched his sword to war pick mode and fell apon them. After the following bloodbath, he looked up and saw hunters looking at him in horror. He saw Gascoigne, Henryk, Jason, and that one jerk named James. They were looking at his handiwork and him in horror. "Well gentlemen," Plague said,"It would seem that we are in a familiar situation. So we know how this is going to end. With you standing behind me, or laying facedown in the mud." To this James opened his mouth and said,"But we outnumber you by-" James once again never finished as he had just taken a Church Pick to the gut. "Now that I've, oh how do you say it, asserted my dominance, let's continue where we left off shall we? Gascoigne, stay back and finish James off will you?" And so his hunters once again went throughout the nightmare to collect specimens, while Gascoigne stayed back and did what he was told. After a while, Plague felt a great longing. He missed Amelia, for he thought he would join her until that stupid multi-legged jerk had sent him to this hellhole. He was wandering around when he saw a hunter wandering as well. The hunter looked sane, which was strange here, and looked very familiar. He then saw a certain pendent hanging from the hunter's neck. He was looking forward to revenge so he approached the hunter. He activated his Church Pick and started dueling the hunter. The hunter seemed to like using a Saw Spear so Plague used his weapon's speed and range to his advantage. But then, as they were both worn down and without blood vials, Plague moved in for the kill, proud he would avenge Amelia. But then the hunter pulled out a flamesprayer and fired straight at Plague. Knowing his attire did not offer good fire defense, he tried to dodge out of the way, but it was too late. As the flames enveloped him, he reached to the sky, for he had once again failed Amelia. He then died in flames. To his extreme annoyance, he woke up again, but this time it was in the real Cathedral Ward. He stood up and moved around. He pinched himself and found, to his joy, that he had managed to reach the waking world. He was already overjoyed when he heard a beautiful voice say,"Plague? Is that you?" He whipped around and saw the exact thing he had wanted to see all this time: Amelia, alive and well. She ran towards him, and he ran to her. And as the sun rose on Yharnam, the Doctor and the Vicar embraced each other, both content at last. So ends my first fanfic. I wondered if I shoud do a bad ending or a happy ending, but I decided to do the happy ending. Hope you all enjoyed it. Category:Blog posts